Error de nacimiento
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: Trinity y Vera eran un apodo y un nombre respectivamente que nos eran ajenos a mi hermano y a mi, pero la vida da muchas vueltas. Siento que nuestra línea de sangre está condenada a repetir los errores una y otra vez. Trinity fue el que nos destrozó y Vera el origen de la maldición pero acabamos por repetir sus actos aunque intentáramos huir de ellos. Hemos pasado la maldición.


Todo el mundo excepto mi familia me consideraría una privilegiada, sin motivos para quejarme, incluso una desagradecida por hacerlo. Tenía una casa en la que vivir, un plato en mi mesa, ropa que ponerme... pero no dejo de ser una imitación. Vivía la vida de alguien que ya ha vivido anteriormente y nunca tuve opción. Mi padre eligió por todos nosotros, parece que al nacer estábamos destinados a reencarnar en las personas que mi padre nos ha obligado a ser, sin que tuviéramos alma propia, pero eso no era lo peor. Creo que lo habría soportado si al menos la edad que decía que tenía hubiese correspondido con mi edad real y hubiese tenido un mínimo de libertad, ese es el mejor regalo que podía darme, pidiéndolo en secreto cada cumpleaños que soplaba las velas. Algunas personas creerían que es esquizofrenia pero su fantasía la alimentaba él mismo, no era un prisionero de ninguna enfermedad mental que necesitase tratamiento. Era un psicópata, él nunca tendría cura.

Resistí todo lo que pude por mi madre y mi hermano, creía que algún día pillarían a mi padre y todo acabaría, pero nunca pasaba. Día a día me llevaba una decepción y sentía miedo cada vez que él llegaba a casa, conociendo muy bien el sonido de la puerta cuando era él quién la abría, siendo inconfundible por sus pisadas y su silencio hasta que ya estaba dentro. Detestaba sentirme así pero no podía evitar que mi mente volase libre de la habitación de Vera cuando él estaba fuera. Muchas veces también me preguntaba si Vera sufrió tal tortura psicológica o por el contrario fue una verdadera privilegiada y mi padre quiere revivir viejos y buenos tiempos. Me hubiese gustado conocerla, ya que durante casi todo mi vida he sido ella sin saber realmente cómo era físicamente o sus gustos, quizás hubiéramos sido amigas o por el contrario podíamos habernos llevado fatal, si la habitación en la que dormía le parecía tan impersonal como a mi o por el contrario fue ella la que la puso a su gusto, ¿le habría gustado mi nombre? Eso también me lo pregunto muchas veces. A pesar de todo no podía detestar a Vera, era más grande mi curiosidad hacia ella sintiendo un afecto hacia su figura. Me dirán que no puedes sentir afecto por aquello que no has conocido pero supongo que ese afecto era mi fantasía, no culpaba a Vera de las acciones de mi padre.

Mi madre, mi hermano y yo podríamos habernos unido contra él pero teníamos demasiado miedo, lo de la unión hace la fuerza para mi se había quedado como un bonito cuento de hadas. No soy valiente.

Cuando mi padre desapareció pensé que todo habría acabado. Me sentiría demasiado expuesta ante la gente si se supiera la verdad, ya que al contrario de todo el mundo, liberar mis emociones con el llanto, por poner un ejemplo, me hacía sentir peor, pero sólo fue el comienzo de una nueva pesadilla. Creía que mi madre nos apoyaba, pero un comentario suyo bastó para derribar todas mis defensas mentales. Sentí como si el mundo diera vueltas sin parar pero sólo era mi cabeza sin poder procesar otra decepción, incluso mayor que las que sentía cada día con mi padre. Tenía muchas esperanzas en ella, sentía que podíamos ser por fin una familia pero echaba de menos a mi padre, lo echaba de menos... no podía evitar derrumbarme, no podía seguir siendo fuerte. Supongo que nunca he sido fuerte.

Me quedaba mi hermano, sabía que debía resistir por él pero los sentimientos y la razón no suelen ir de la mano. Había resistido como una buena chica y no era suficiente para recibir verdaderos privilegios, quería por fin vivir mi vida dejando a Vera atrás, pero no me dejaron. Soy débil y egoísta, pero ya no puedo más. Lo único que quería era vivir con todas las letras pero sólo había una forma de liberarme por fin de todo aquello sin recibir más decepciones. Sé que destrozaré a mi hermano y realmente lo siento muchísimo, pero no me siento preparada para seguir viviendo, sólo quiero que pase rápido y no sufrir más, no quiero que nadie me salve. Ya sólo hay un modo que puede salvarme. Quiero poder sentirme segura. Quizás como una flor no fue mi temporada de haber nacido y en otra vida podré ser más feliz y sobretodo libre. No me importa sufrir si puedo haber elegido por mi misma, sólo quería eso, no me importaba aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos.

Quería dejar a Vera ya que ni siquiera he sido una buena imitación de ella, seguro que Vera era mucho mejor persona pero aunque haya estado dispuesta a dejar atrás su recuerdo, pero ya no habrá recuerdos suyos, ni míos, ya no habrá manera de poder ser quién soy en realidad en vida, ahora mi memoria, mi vida y mi muerte le pertenecen a ella. Queriendo escapar de la fantasía de mi padre y de él terminé por concluirla.

Dolió, si, pero mi deseo de escapar era más fuerte, aunque a pesar de que lo fuera, las dudas seguían ahí intensificadas por el dolor. En ese momento no sabía si prefería que alguien me salvase de verdad o me dejase morir y las lágrimas empañaron mi visión teniendo que parar unos segundos para quitarlas de mis ojos. En cada corte que me daba pensaba que cada día que mi padre nos había destrozado nuestra vida, en mi madre echando de menos ese pasado y cuando veía la sangre salir pensaba en que si hay vida después de la muerte, podría conocer a Vera y esperar a mi hermano conociéndole, tal vez, con otra identidad, aunque no tuviera recuerdos de esta vida. Al menos aunque el frío se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, cada vez se hacía todo más mecánico y ni siquiera llegué a ver la bañera llena de mi sangre o la reacción de mi hermano. Creo que no lo habría soportado. Esta vez era la última vez que sufriría por mi culpa y antes de perder la consciencia, mis pensamientos iban dirigidos exclusivamente a él.

Era la única familia con la que me sentí protegida y pude ser yo misma.

Intenté ser buena hija y buena hermana pero fracasé. No supe ser Vera, no supe resistir, no supe luchar. Lo siento tanto... el instinto de supervivencia es el más básico y yo lo perdí, quizás hacía tanto tiempo que ni siquiera yo misma pude darme cuenta o quizás fue cuando me armé de valor por fin para tomar una decisión que cambiase mi vida. Al menos eso no fue una fantasía.


End file.
